A Reason
by sincerelyLen
Summary: It was a reunion Haruno Sakura hardly expected. -SasuSaku Month-


**Title:** _A Reason  
><em>**Date:** July 11, 2011  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It was a reunion Haruno Sakura hardly expected.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Sasuke and Sakura  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Themes:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> SasuSaku Month – Week 2: Chance Meetings; Day 10: Home; Day 11: Self-Sacrifice  
><strong>Medium:<strong> Fanfiction

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Reason<strong>_

Haruno Sakura breathed harshly as she clumsily ran through the forests, left hand clutching her bloodied right arm and left leg limping in her jerky movements. Gasping, Sakura fell against a thick trunk of a tree, blood smearing against the rough surface as she blearily blinked at her surroundings. Her muscles screamed with protest as she moved to press forward in her escape, her left hand trying to call up healing chakra but unable to – her reserves were close to depletion.

"Damn it!"

Tripping unceremoniously over her feet, Sakura ran into another tree trunk, painfully jarring her injuries and causing a hiss to escape tightly clenched teeth. The distant sounds of movement caused her aching body to tense and Sakura warily whipped her head around, lips forming a grim line as she blended as much as she could into the shadows – unfortunately, having pink hair proved to be a sever disadvantage.

Holding her breath, emerald irises flickered, examining the darkness of the forest around her, left hand releasing her right arm to remove a kunai from her pouch. Crouching, she suppressed her little chakra to remain as hidden as much as she could, shifting uncomfortably as blood and sweat trickled along her pale skin.

This was an S-Ranked ANBU Mission that had gone direly wrong. She and her team had been assigned to scout out a band of rogue Ninja on borders of Fire Country and Wind Country – a Mission of top priority since the group had been terrorizing civilian town of both countries leaving Godaime Kazekage Gaara and Rokudaime Hokage Naruto in a joint position to arrange the destruction of the new threat.

Unfortunately, it seemed they had underestimated their targeted enemies. They were rogue shinobi, _all_ of them S-Ranked and dangerous, with different technique and abilities from around the world. She and her team hadn't stood a _chance_ outnumbered _five_ _to one_.

And with her teammates _dead_, the ratio now equaled _twenty to one_.

"Think, Sakura, _think_," She whispered to herself, "No chakra, no allies, and wounded…_Think_!"

Even with perfect chakra control, Genjutsu was out of the question – they had a chakra specialist in their group that could detect her efforts and easily dispel it. Her Battle Axe was useless when she had an equally useless arm, and if she used her enhanced strength she only had enough for one good punch – and even then, she was still _miles_ from Konohagakure or _any_ village for that matter.

"Found you!"

Swearing, Sakura rolled away from her hiding spot just as a large explosion splintered the tree she had been leaning against. Gripping her kunai, the Medic quickly steadied herself, keeping aware as she darted her gaze around the clearing, brows pinched with concentration as her heart beat loudly in her ears and blood pumped hotly through her veins.

"Haruno Sakura…" A smug, masculine voice echoed in the darkness – she cursed the fact that her ANBU mask had been destroyed during the initial encounter, "The Cherry Blossom of the Village Hidden in the Leaves…Highly Skilled Medic…ANBU Kunoichi…Close Friend to Uzumaki Naruto…Twenty-four Years of Age…Genjutsu Specialist…Highly Wanted in the Bingo Book…Large Bounty also…"

Sakura's jaw locked, listening to the disembodied voice and trying to pinpoint it from her position; the wind shifted and she tensed before throwing a paper bomb to her left, watching the ensuing explosion with readiness as a shadow jumped away from the flaming inferno to stand before her with impress.

A quick chakra scan of her surroundings and Sakura was relieved to find that her adversary was alone – either the group was cocky enough to think one person could find and kill her or they had spread out in search for her – a part of her couldn't help but think it was the former.

Her opponent was an intimidating man, towering over in height and heavier than her with muscle. He carried a unique weapon – a long, steel chain with a metal, spiked ball at its end. He grinned ferociously at her prompting a deep frown from the young, smaller woman.

"You're gonna _die_, girly," He stated arrogantly, "Just like all your other friends."

Sakura didn't answer, a sign in and of itself of her tire and the seriousness of her position considering her lacking snide retort. Instead, she crouched even lower, ignoring the pain shooting up her injured left leg and raising her kunai in readiness.

He was the first to move, charging at her with speed that contradicted his large build, throwing his chained weapon at her and causing her to perform a spinning jump to dodge the attack, hissing when a spike grazed her already-injured arm. Working quickly, she removed several shuriken and threw them in distraction, leaving the man to dodge and seek cover in the nearby foliage.

Landing on her wounded leg, Sakura collapsed as a pained cry left her lips. Through tears of agony, she watched as her opponent approached his smirk smug as he raised his weapon for the finishing blow. With strained effort, she rolled to the side as the spiked ball landed roughly into the ground, kicking up dirt and barely missing her. Quickly, the Medic pulled back her sleeve and revealed her needle launcher, pulling taut the string and shooting several poisoned senbon at the man, watching as it sank into his skin, earning a surprised grunt from the criminal.

His body began to shake due to the potency of the toxins but he remained stubborn, stalking towards her in anger as he removed a long, curved knife from his belt. With a snarl he landed atop her, straddling her hips, gripping her wrists above her head with one hand, and keeping her pinned to the ground making it difficult for her to breathe. She flailed about, bucking her hips to try and push him off, even as pain shot along her tired form.

"Get _off_ me!"

"Not a chance," He answered smoothly, leaning down and placing the curved blade against her neck, forcing her to lay still or risk cutting open her throat, "You're _mine_ now."

A rustle in the brush and the man's smirk widened further, "Seems like my companions have arrived…Maybe we'll keep you alive and all to _ourselves_."

Before Sakura could try to kick out her legs in a final attempt of escape, the man had looked up to acknowledge his reinforcements only to pause, his smirk disappearing. His hand around her own had loosened and Sakura didn't waste any time in using the distraction as an advantage, pulling free, taking the knife from his loosened hold and plunging it deeply into his torso.

"…_What_?" He gurgled, looking down at her with surprise as a trickle of blood left his gaping lips.

Sakura quickly pushed his body off of her, hearing him groan in pain as he fell on his side. Breathing heavily, Sakura clutched the curved knife desperately as she looked for his reinforcements, scooting back as best she could away from the shadowed, cloaked figure standing silent at the edge of the clearing.

"Stay away from me," She whispered as fiercely as she could, even if _she_ was the one sitting injured on the floor.

Her gaze darted between the dying man on the floor to the quiet figure in the shadows. Her heart rate increased when the newcomer took languid steps towards her, his face covered by the hood of his cloak. She continued to scoot away until a tree trunk stopped her movements altogether.

Trapped. Even if she did have a weapon in hand she had no more energy to continue fighting. Her chakra wouldn't be able to help her and her body was far too sluggish to control.

"Even if you kill me," Sakura growled strongly, "I won't be the last one you'll fight. Others will come. We'll wipe you all out!"

The dark figure didn't give her an answer. Instead his – she assumed it was a _he_ – head turned to watch the dying man give his last breath and fall completely still. For several more moments the silence remained and Sakura's tension continued to coil her entire body.

"…What are you _waiting _for?" Sakura asked, confused and obviously wary.

The figure regarded her once again, hidden eyes watching her intently enough that Sakura couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably, "…I'm not your enemy…"

The Medic stiffened. That _voice_…

"…_Who_ are you…?" She asked cautiously, ducking her head in an effort to see under his hood.

"…Hn."

Sakura could feel her heart practically _explode_ in her chest. The grip on her newly acquired knife tightened with uncertainty and desperate _hope_. She stared wide-eyed as he slowly lifted his head, scarlet irises steadily meeting her shocked expression.

"Sakura."

"…S-Sasuke. What are you doing here?" She blinked, felt for chakra, wondering if what she was seeing was an illusion, "…You're…_alive_."

"Apparently."

Her pink brows furrowed and she regarded him suspiciously, "…You're part of their group…"

Sasuke's Sharingan reverted back to deep onyx, "I told you. I'm not your enemy."

"Then _what_ are you doing here?" She asked again.

He turned away from her, the action causing her heart to constrict painfully, "Just passing through."

Ignoring the pain in her body and the subsequent hitch of her breath, Sakura struggled to stand, using the tree behind her for steady, "…It's been _six years_…Just _where_ have you been? You helped us – helped _Naruto_ – defeat Madara and then you…_disappeared_. Why did you go? Why didn't you…_stay_?"

Sasuke shook his head, glancing at her from over his shoulder to inspect her well-being, "…You wouldn't have understood."

Sakura glared at him, angry, "Only because you never _tell_ me _anything_."

Sasuke sighed, as if tired of her antics, "There's no _reason_ to tell you anything, Sakura. Let it go."

She pressed her lips together tightly, not wanting to acknowledge the hurt that rose with his words. It had been _years_. She _had_ let go of him. She may have mourned his death or disappearance but she would never fail to acknowledge that he was still someone she cared for – her teammate and _friend_.

"…Will you _ever_ let anyone in, Sasuke?" She asked quietly.

His answer was short, clipped, and immediate, "No."

"_Why_?" She pressed, though her rigorous inquiry caused a fresh pain to run throughout her fatigued body subsequently leaving her to hunch over and grasp her right arm, gasping for breath as sweat formed anew on her brow.

Sasuke watched her, expression stoic, before he turned his head towards the north, "…They're still hunting for you…"

Sakura frowned, weighing her options, and as reluctant as she was to leave Uchiha Sasuke after this unexpected reunion, she decisively stepped towards the south, "…I have to get out of here…"

Unfortunately, one step and she stumbled due to her injured leg, a hiss escaping her lips as she found purchase on another tree trunk.

"You're in no condition to travel," Sasuke stated as he watched her struggle onward.

"Whether I am or not, I still need to get out of here," Sakura answered, strained; she turned her head to look at him evenly, "…I don't know if I should classify seeing you as a good or bad thing…But…I _sincerely_ hope that you find what you're looking for…"

Sasuke raised a brow, "Find what I'm looking for?"

She licked her dry lips and looked to the floor, "There's a reason you're alive…There's a reason you didn't come back. You're looking for something, Sasuke – whether it's peace or happiness or a home – _anything_. I only hope that you'll be okay…even if it means that we won't be a part of that life…"

Sasuke frowned, "You _don't_ know me, Sakura. Don't _assume_–"

"No, I _don't_ know you," Sakura interrupted with steeply furrowed brows, "I _knew_ you…barely scratching the surface when we were kids, but it was better than nothing! And because of that I_ still_ wish the best for you, I still want you _happy_ because _I_ considered you my friend even if the feeling wasn't mutual…"

Sasuke glared at her and Sakura wasn't ignorant of the hands fisted tightly at his sides.

"…You may have been my enemy at one point but you were my friend at one point also," She continued softly, "…You could have let that man kill me just minutes ago, but you appeared, you _distracted_ him to give me that chance to _live_. There has to be a reason for that–"

"I did it on a _whim_," Sasuke stated.

"And what _whim_ was that?" She countered, "What _whim_ would make you decide to help save me? You said yourself that I'm not your enemy."

Sasuke glared at her, choosing to remain silent.

"…You're lost, Sasuke," Sakura said softly – _sadly_, "And I wish I could help you find what you're looking for…But you were never one to ask for help, were you?"

Sakura turned away and continued her trek to the south, recalling a nearby village she could hide out in to recuperate her chakra and heal. As much as her body ached it was hard for her to ignore the pain that her heart was experiencing as she walked away from a man she had grown to care for throughout her life – from childhood infatuation to blind yet true love to finally a caring understanding for a boy she had known for years and still wanted to _save_.

"Good-bye, Sasuke."

He didn't follow and Sakura was hardly surprised. She traveled at a light jog that probably did more harm to her wounded leg which throbbed painfully when she finally reached the small village in the middle of the Fire Country forests. Konohagakure no Sato was still _miles_ away and she wouldn't be healthy enough to make the trip until the next morning.

Slinking through the shadows to avoid suspicion and unease due to the state of her well-being, Sakura found a nice, homely Inn at the village's outskirts, paying the owners extra to keep quiet about her less-than-well state. The first thing she did when she reached her room was bandage her bloodied arm, placed as much healing chakra she could spare into her leg, and changed into clothes that weren't dried in blood.

"Stupid Mission," She muttered as she wiped her face of blood and sweat with a wet cloth; she sighed, closing her eyes in grief, "…My _teammates_. Naruto's probably going berserk since we haven't checked in…And he's _never_ going to give me the chance to get revenge for them once he finds out what happened…"

"…I thought revenge wasn't the answer…"

Sakura calmly opened her eyes, acknowledging the shadowed silhouette at her open window with veiled surprise.

"…What are you doing here?"

Sasuke stepped away from the window to lean against the wall beside it, the lamp at the bedside casting light on his pensive expression, "…You tried to kill me…"

Confused, Sakura stared at him, "What?"

"You tried to kill me," Sasuke repeated, "Eight years ago."

The moment he was referring to took the forefront of her mind and she tilted her head curiously, if not a little warily.

"…I did."

"Why?" He asked, staring straight at her with bottomless pools of onyx.

"You needed to be stopped," She answered firmly.

"Stopped from what?" He pressed, "Why did I need to be stopped?"

Sakura looked away, staring at her curled hands atop her lap, "I wanted – _needed_ – to stop you from turning into a monster…"

"…A monster…" Sasuke repeated, as if testing the word in his mouth, turning his head away also, "You didn't follow through…"

"No, I didn't," She affirmed – almost as if reassuring herself she hadn't committed the act so many years ago.

"Do you regret not following through?" Sasuke asked probingly, "If given the chance, would you kill me now?"

Sakura looked back at him, frowning with increased confusion, "No, I don't regret it…And I _wouldn't_ kill you now if given the chance."

"Why?"

"Why _what_?" Sakura asked, irritated – and a bit intrigued – by the line of questioning.

"Why don't you regret it?" He clarified calmly, "Why wouldn't you kill me now?"

Sakura sighed, tired, "I told you. I still care about you. If I _had_ killed you I would have regretted it my entire life. There's no point to kill you _now_. It's not like you're causing any trouble, Sasuke."

"So you don't consider me a monster still?" He questioned.

"No," She shook her head, "Your actions back then may have…_scared_ me…but Naruto explained it to me…I can understand where you're coming from. I don't condone what you did…but I won't fault you for the pain you felt."

"Hn," He grunted gruffly, though he was looking at the floor thoughtfully.

"…Is my interrogation over?" She asked offhandedly when silence reigned, "Satisfied?"

"…Do you still love me…?"

Sakura stiffened, pausing from inspecting the bandages around her injured arm. She looked up to observe Sasuke, unsurprised to find his gaze averted still, expression revealing nothing. Normally, a question like that would have scared her out of her wits, maybe sent her running with fear – instead she only felt a looming _sadness_ that crept into her bones and left her feeling…_exhausted_.

"Yes," She answered softly, failing to see Sasuke's head snap towards her since she was so focused on the hands on her lap, "I do. It's not the same as _before_, if that's what you're asking. I'm not…_in love_ with you…But I _love_ you, I care for you," She looked up and shrugged half-heartedly, "I wouldn't be surprised if I gave up my life for you even after all these separated years…"

"…Why?"

Sakura frowned, glaring at the man meters away from her, "Does _everything_ have to have an explanation? I just _do_, okay!"

Sasuke scowled and looked away, arms crossing over his chest in an almost defensive manner; after several moments his scowl faded, expression once again thoughtful, "…I've based my entire life off of explanations and answers. Why everyone does what they do; why did my Clan plan a coup de tat against the Hidden Leaf? Why did Itachi choose the Village's side? Why did the Council choose that route to solve the problem?" He looked at her, the emotion in his eyes almost visible to the Medic but he expertly suppressed them, "You're right. I _am_ looking for something – _always_ looking – for answers, a _purpose_, anything to keep me moving forward or at least try."

Sakura could only listen with rapt attention. It was the most she had ever heard Sasuke speak and it was subsequently the most he had ever opened up to her. Her heart clenched with bittersweet hope – glad that he was sharing and _speaking_ to her but sad to see his difficult struggle.

"…Have you found anything yet?" She asked softly.

He sighed, "No."

"…Do you know what you're looking for?"

He shook his head, defeated, "…No. I don't know…"

"…Then what are you trying to _say_, Sasuke?"

He looked at her, all seriousness, "…It wasn't a whim, Sakura. The _dobe_ was right. The bonds we have still exist – buried and weak – but still there. And just as I clung to the hatred I had for Itachi I also cling to the past…One of my biggest regrets."

Sakura's heart pumped loudly with the confession, emerald irises staring at the Uchiha with wonder as he admitted to her what she had been wanting to hear since he first defected, "…Sasuke," She scooted forward on the bed, "…If you feel that way then come back! Come _home_!"

Sasuke shook his head, pushing off the wall and staring out the window to the quiet streets below, "…I asked you those questions because I assumed that you hated me – that the reason you tried to kill me was because you no longer cared or believed in me. Back then it hadn't crossed my mind, I was too focused on other things…But looking back – I have to be sure."

"Why should it matter?" Sakura asked, confused.

"…It matters because Kakashi and Naruto may have expressed their forgiveness and acceptance of me – after we fought Madara – but I was still…_uncertain_ of how _you_ felt," Sasuke answered calmly before looking over his shoulder to gaze at her, "I needed to know if you resented me since the last time we met…you tried to kill me. I couldn't go back to Konoha if you didn't want me there…I wouldn't go back if you wouldn't welcome me…"

Sakura shook her head, a bit in disbelief that _her_ opinion of him _actually_ mattered to him, "I don't hate you, Sasuke," She made sure her assurances were strong, "You can come back with me; you can come back to Konoha – I would _never_ turn you away, _especially_ if you want to come back!"

Sasuke's mouth twitched slightly, like he _wanted_ to smile or smirk, but repressed it, turning his attention back to the window and the picture of the silent night it presented, "…Although I may have the desire – and your approval – to go back, I can't."

"_Why not_?" Sakura pressed desperately, "Konoha will _always_ be your home! Team Kakashi will _always_ be your home. The Council is dead and Naruto is the Hokage – there are no more remnants of that past – everyone knows the truth of what happened. So, you _can_ come back! I _want_ you to come back!"

She stood from the bed and moved towards him, hands outstretched to touch him but she paused quickly and snatched her hands back in uncertainty, standing feet away with a worried but hopeful expression.

"The group hunting for you is relentless," Sasuke responded, "They found the man you killed and they're heading for this Village."

"_What_?" Sakura gasped, "If they find me – the Village! I have to lead them away or fight them off!"

"You're in no condition to do anything, Sakura," The Uchiha stated.

"I have to do _something_; I can't let the Village _suffer_!" She turned, intent on retrieving her weapons, "I can lure them to the outskirts – fight off as many as I can, use my remaining chakra to take them all out in one-go–"

Her soft muttering was stopped by a firm grasp of her uninjured arm, a gasp escaping her as she was forcefully turned to fall into the warm embrace of one Uchiha Sasuke, her eyes widening with surprise as he buried his nose in the crook of neck and took in her scent. Due to the close proximity, she couldn't help but do the same, nostalgia filling her mind to find that he smelled just as he used to, if not a little muskier.

Kami, she missed him.

"…Sasuke…"

"You're going home…" Sasuke demanded in a soft whisper, "You won't fight them."

"But the _Village_–" She began to protest, but he squeezed a fraction more.

"_I_ will lead them away," He answered firmly, "_Alone_."

"Wait!" She pushed him away, "_No_! A-At least let me help you! You might be good Sasuke but you'll be far too outnumbered!"

"You're willing to sacrifice _yourself_," Sasuke pointed out blandly.

"Only because it's my _mission_," She retorted, "_I'm_ the one that brought them in this direction! It's _my_ responsibility!"

"And I'm doing this for _you_," Sasuke answered calmly, effectively shutting the young woman up, "Because now I know you don't hate me…Because _you're_ my home; because you're a _reason_ to return to Konoha."

"Sasuke…" She whispered, stunned.

"Goodbye," He whispered, smirking lightly even when she struggled against him.

"_No_!" She screamed, trying to break free from his strong grip, "_No_! Sasuke! Let go! Let me help you! _Stop_!"

"And Sakura?" His soft voice proved to be her downfall as she looked up, connecting her teary emerald to swirling crimson and black; his lips twitched higher into a semblance of a smile, "…Thank you."

And Sakura fell unwillingly into darkness, her heart shattering with despair and her body slumping heavily against the Uchiha's.

Although reluctant to see her go, Sasuke wrapped her in his coat, summoned a large hawk, and strapped her securely to its massive back.

"Take her to Konohagakure," Sasuke told the creature firmly, "Protect her."

With a nod of its head, the hawk allowed a final few seconds for Sasuke's thumb to brush against the woman's cheek before taking off into the cool night. Watching until the winged figure was out of sight; the Uchiha removed his Kusanagi and jumped from the open window, ready to meet Sakura's unyielding pursuers head-on.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she leaned against the middle post of the three that stood in Training Ground Three, hands idly fiddling with dandelions she had plucked near her outstretched knees. It had been two weeks since she had returned to Konohagakure from her S-Ranked ANBU Mission. Naruto had been worried and monitored her time in the Hospital vigilantly until she had been released. The Medic didn't have the heart to share her encounter with Sasuke to him – she feared the worst and she didn't want to get Naruto's hopes up for the Uchiha's return only to find out he had died trying to save her.<p>

"Stupid Sasuke," She whispered fiercely, stubbornly trying to blink away tears.

It was a week ago that reports came in that a destruction in the Fire Country Forests had occurred – with demolished clearings scattered with bodies identified to have belonged to some of her targets on her Mission. Sasuke's body hadn't been found but so were five other bodies that belonged to the criminal group.

Maybe they killed him. Maybe they took his body away.

"_Don't think that_," Sakura berated herself, shaking her head vigorously.

Placing a hand to her chest Sakura couldn't deny the ache he left with the branding of his spoken words.

"Stupid Sasuke," She repeated.

It was then that a brown, feathered creature alighted on her knees and she stared at it with surprise, its dark eyes regarding her with an intelligence she recognized in animal summons.

Before she could speak to it, however, it held out its leg and revealed a tiny parchment attached. Once she removed it the bird gave a final cry before taking flight to the blue skies. Sakura watched it go for several more seconds before she returned her attention to the folded paper, fingers gingerly opening it up to reveal five simple – yet impactful – words.

A smile lifted at the corners of her lips and her shattered heart began to glue together with renewed hope. She refolded the note and pressed it against her heart.

"…I'll be waiting Sasuke-kun. I promise."

'_Someday soon…I'll come home.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Because Sasuke-kun won't come back until he kills those five remaining criminals that are still after Sakura-chan's blood. :) Heehee! I'm feeling 'eh' about this one...I feel like Sasuke is too OOC and talkative...Hope you guys don't mind!

So difficult to write – I feel so behind, argh, I need to get all these out before August 1st! Why did you have to break on me, my precious laptop? Valuable information and story ideas are inside yooooooooouuuuuuu!

You know: _Prompt: Scent_ and _Prompt: Shatter_ could also be used in this story too…But I'll just stick with the initial ones.

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Naruto!

I hope you enjoyed this story!

**Thank you for Reading and Reviewing!**

**Happy SasuSaku Month!**

**Loves!**

**Len83**


End file.
